


Afterwards

by dapper_robot



Category: SteamWorld Quest (Video Game), Steamworld
Genre: F/F, I swear these chars will show up, Major Spoilers, idk if i'll be able to do it right but implied orik is bi i guess, thayne is dangerously close to saying fuck at one point and it concerns galleo, you can rip rich text from my cold dead dramatic gay hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapper_robot/pseuds/dapper_robot
Summary: Basically a short stroies collection of Steamworld Quest characters and what happens post-game, how long its been is up to you. This is more just for fun and for me to put my practice writings somewhere.





	Afterwards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not the best at writing so be warned for that but also i did this on mobile so no paragraph indexs :pensive: there's still spaces between paragraphs though im not a heathen /s

"Orik." The voice from behind him came quick and sharp, catching him off guard. He didn't _used_ to get caught off guard, but that was before he was actually able to relax somewhat. All things came at a price, he supposed.

"Yes?" He was sitting on that one strange shopkeeper's, well, shop. It was a nice view, and over the group's adventure she had become a friend. One who visited them time to time. He looked toward the direction where his name had been called from. Armilly was climbing up and on to the shop itself. She struggled slighty, but got onto nonetheless. It was a bit of a climb, he had to admit. There was a slightly awkward gap of no words as Armilly went and sat by Orik, then huffed.

"I think Copernica is sick?" She finally said while her voice projected both confusion and worry. Orik's expression shifted from calm to confused quick. Armilly didn't let him speak at all, "Like she's acting really weird whenever I talk to her and I don't know why and its _confusing me_ , and I thought you'd know because of being a hero and all."

Orik almost immediately seemed enthralled.

"What do you mean by acting weird?" Orik's voice had curiosity all over it. Usually it was really easy to tell when a steambot was sick, he should know, so when being told someone thinks that someone is sick in such a confusing tone, who would he to not be curious?

"Sometimes she won't look me in the face when talking to me or ask to hold my hand out of no where which is normal but when combined with the other things," Armilly's words were coming out like a waterfall, "it's weird because she dropped her book and got flustered and also sometimes lately when she compliments me she'll look away immediately and cover her face with her hand." Orik stayed quiet for a few seconds, then grinned and had to make sure he didn't accidentally laugh.

He knew _exactly_ what was going on, it was basically obvious, but some didn't pick it up quick. He knew Armilly wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, but she did tend to notice things later than sooner when it came to things like this. What was going on was **love**. He had seen it, and experienced it himself plently of times and over. It could hurt hard, he knew that for sure, but it could also be amazing. And sometimes somewhat funny to watch from the sidelines. He had no idea how Armilly felt towards Copernica in that specific area, but he did know sooner or later the pieces to the puzzle would click for her.

"Don't worry, she's perfectly fine. Even better, actually."

"Really? I don't think I've ever had someone act like that around me, and apparently she only acts like that around _me_ too..." Armilly looked sad more than concerned now, which Orik definitly understood. Sometimes a crush could definitly come off that way if it wasn't picked up on quick.

"She doesn't hate you or something. You've been friends forever, from what I've been told. She's doing very well actually, though..." He looked away from Armilly in thought. He was deciding something, Armilly could tell that. After a gap of time he finished his sentence with a sharp, "Well, you'll get it sooner or later." This immediately caused Armilly to look confused if anything, but just by looking at him could tell she wasn't going to get an answer. Being told that was a relief though, and she decided that the rest of this conversation would get them no where. The two steambots said their goodbyes as the shopkeeper snickered from the entrance to her shop.

Later on, however long that was, Armilly would feel the urge to say a particularly harsh swear upon realization. Not in a negative way, but in a way of feeling like she couldn't believe it.


End file.
